In a cluster environment, multiple nodes may communicate with an external internet protocol (IP) address. Nodes in a cluster may send packets to the same destination IP address while using the same source IP address. Packets may be fragmented and a down stream device receiving the packets may need to reassemble the packets. With packets having the same source IP and destination IP coming from different nodes in the cluster, the down stream device may have challenges in reassembling such packets.